


Steel

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [5]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Damsels in Distress, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Sex, encasement fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: When a lowborn Kislevite adventurer gets lost in the ruined hold one wrong turn can lead terrifyingly powerful ancient trap.
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Steel

## Steel

##  **Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 5**

**By Over_Run_666**

Tasha Predikin Barrelled down the near pitch-dark hallway screaming. Her ancient dwarven battle-axe held ready behind her head.

The lone clan rat was frozen in fear, the tall Kislevite was covered with its broodmates blood and towered over the hunched ratman. Its spear tip was lowered and it cowered behind its circular wooden shield.

From that position the Skaven could not see the attack coming, a costly mistake only a shaken enemy would make. Despite the ratman’s far superior vision in this light.

Tasha twisted to swing her axe from the right. The shield bounced off the haft but the weapon was stopped by crunching bone and tearing flesh. There was a spray of blood against the shield and the up the wall. As the shield fell the it revealed the Skaven was instantly dead, the axe embedded in its head, in the eye socket, up to the heel. With one small pull the on the haft the axe came free, along with the top portion of the clan rat’s skull which clattered to the floor spilling brains and viscera.

Tasha rose to her full, massive, height and swung the axe sharply to the shake off the blood. She wiped the rest off on the dead rats ragged tunic. She turned back down the corridor wiping her face with sleeve.

After a few dozen feet of walking in the dark Tasha arrived at a crossroads that she didn’t remember passing through at all.

She called out “BERWI!? CLARISIA!? Saskia..? Gianna?”

She was met back with only confusing echoes. She stood there tensely becoming aware that she had revealed herself to any ratman that were able to see clearly in this darkness. The Kislevite started down the corridor she was pretty sure she came from.

She hadn’t come from that corridor.

She blundered through the darkness and failed to notice the flagstone she was on depress slightly. Was only vaguely aware of it becoming truly dark as the sheet of metal sprung into her face from a concealed hinge in the ceiling.

It hit with the loud bong of a comical frying pan, but the whole body. Her axe was pried from her hand and clattered down the hall.

The metal seemed to mould around the woman perfectly, tightly conforming to Tasha’s tall buxom shape even as it continued to carry her into the roof. Her mouth was agape in surprise as the metal coated it. It sank into her eyes and mouth capturing that surprised expression perfectly.

The two ends of the sheet of steel wrapped around the woman meeting behind her back as it clanked against the roof. The human’s arms had been forced tightly crossed behind her back. The clamps Holding the steel plate seemed to fold the metal edges ensuring it tightly sealed against her back.

With the metal tight against her face Tasha expected, confusedly to suffocate here but with a plinking sound felt pressure on her nose and a rush of fresh air into her nasal passages. She felt a similar pressure against her crotch and ass.

Whatever pliability the metal had magically been given seemed to dissipate completely as soon she came to a halt hanging from the ceiling like a trophy. It had been as if the metal were white hot but it was as cold as the stone in this underground labyrinth. Like suddenly cooled steel it had also contracted around Tasha making her metal cocoon even tighter.

She was unable to move a fraction of an inch. It pressed tightly against her skin and clothing all over her body. Her legs were forced together, toes outstretched. Her arm and hands had been tightly crossed behind her back and squeezed, together and against her body. Her hands, that she had balled into fists to protect her fingers, were now trapped as such by the contracted steel. While the contraction had put pressure on her whole body evenly, she felt more keenly around her waist, squeezing the thick leather jack against her body, constricting her organs. Her neck, where it was near to choking her. And her face, where it had sunken into her open mouth locking her jaw, sunken around her eyes and ears blinding her tightly and muffling almost most sound.

Most sound. The metallic cranking in front and above her made it clear the trap was far from finished. She felt herself moved sideways with a clunk, out of the corridor roof no doubt. Indicating that ancient trap was resetting and it she was being hidden away.

She was thankful that it had cut out her nostrils to breath, extended up her nostrils to some degree. But she couldn’t move or make a sound that could be heard more than a foot away from her. She foresaw herself dying here still. Dying of thirst while her adventurer friends look vainly for her.

****

The silver knight stalked the dark corridors. The trusty old sword at her side and simple wooden shield she bore quite out of place with that shining mithril full gothic plate masterwork she now wore, was trapped inside. Following behind was the gold wizard in her white robe with its gold accents, with the gold mask covering the top half of her face. She was born on her gold staff and held an old lantern aloft for light. Gianna’s silver eyes seemed to be able to see in the dark, which made little sense to Clarisia who still needed burning oil for her human eyes.

“Tasha!” Whispered the Reiklander wizard as loudly as she could. Both trying to attract the attention of their Kislevite friend while not attracting the attention of any Skaven.

The lamplight gleamed off the fallen dwarven axe. They moved towards it carefully, on the lookout for whatever caused her caused her friend to disappear and drop her weapon. Though surely no one would leave a weapon like that behind.

Unseen in a recess above them Tasha Predikin reacted to the tik-tok of the pairs of high heels. While her hearing was very much muffled that frequency of sound rang through her metal encasement. All she could do was try to scream but with a mouth tightly packed with tight steel and her neck and chest tightly constrained all she could manage was a tiny moan. Not enough to alert the two-woman merely feet below her that they might be heading for a trap.

Gianna continued onwards her foot about to fall on the stone trigger panel.

Just in time Clarisia yanked on her red cloak. The warrior jumped backwards and drew her sword. Not finding any enemy she looked at the wizard as quizzically as her tight-fitted helmet visor would allow. Unwilling to speak, or unable to, given Clarisia’s control over her armour.

The wizard pointed up wards to the ceiling, with her fine attuned magical senses it glowed slightly revealing the roughly coffin shaped metal plate and the concealed hinge. They checked the floor beneath realising the flag stone was the trigger and how close Gianna was triggering it. The wizard looked all around, even though they knew it was a trap they couldn’t know how it worked or where the Kislevite adventurer was.

“GIANNA!” The wizard called in surprise pointing towards the edge of the ceiling, forgetting their previous attempts at stealth. The silver soldier looked up ready for battle. Illuminated by the lamplight, in a recess in the wall at the roof was the unmistakable, tall, well-endowed form of Tasha coated tightly in metal plate. “By Sigmar’s shaft!”

She was hanging from some mechanism on the ceiling face down. The power required was awesome and terrifying. Was she even alive in there?

“Gianna give me a boost.”

The mithril plate covered arms didn’t just act as step but swept the wizard up with seemingly no effort. With powerful arms around her butt and thighs she was lifted to eye level with the steel cocoon. The white hood of her short robe fell back revealing the rest of the long strawberry blond hair that draped over her shoulder in waves.

She rapped on the solid surface of a strongly formed, steel-clad, thigh with a single knuckle of her yellow leather gloved hand. “Tasha? Tasha, are you alive?” She called anxiously.

Near unintelligible whispers softly drifted from the tightly covered steel death mask. “Awawa, ehh ee.”

A tear ran down the wizards face at that garbled response. “Tasha honey hold tight! We’ll get you out.” The wizard had no idea if the workwoman could even hear her. She realised there was no way that woman could feel what the wizard thought was gentle comforting strokes she was applying to that curvaceous metal ass. The wizard looked down.

“It looks like it’s some simple bolts holding her up. Let me get into a better position.” The wizard handed the warrior the lantern handle. She then began clambering clumsily to a sitting position on the mithril Myrmidons shoulders. After much grunting and twisting Clarisia huffed and swept her long rose gold hair from in front of her gilded mask and over her shoulder. She lifted the hem of her robe and her leather apron from over Giana’s visor.

She took off her thin saffron gloves and put them in her small satchel. From that same bag she took some slender, decorated tools and began working on the attachment.

After many grunts and swears and far more effort than should be required the wizard called out a warning. “Gianna, legs! They’re going!”

The warrior reached up with her empty hand as the legs fell. Giana strained under the weight and unwieldy position.

Not that long, and much more swearing later the wizard called. “That’s it! She’s coming!”

Giana’s left hand grabbed for the other side of the encased Kislevite, lantern still hanging from the open hand.

It should have been obvious that this was not going work that easily. The steel sarcophagus hit like with inexorable force. The warrior’s arms gave and the steel covered body rolled into the crook of her arms and against her chest sending her reeling backwards.

At the same time Clarisia lifted both feet so as to not get caught and began pitching backwards. With typical grace the Reiklander clumsily managed to get one hand on the other wall and pushed herself forwards, tipping off Gianna’s shoulders.

The silver knight steadied herself with long backwards step and it was all she could do to jam the weight against the wall in front of her.

With the metal covered woman was pressed against the wall in the Giana’s arms, Clarisia landed on top of the metal belly, one leg still over the shoulder of the Tilean.

The warrior strained but in prodigious display of strength managed to hold it all steady.

Awed by that gorgeous bound knight Clarisia stroked the silver face mask gently. “My hero.”

She looked confused for a second. The first two fingers of her left hand had slipped into a cranny that was soft, warm cloth. In the dark she was confused as both of the woman she was entangled with were entirely covered in metal.

She twisted and propped herself up. She felt through her butt more than heard a low moan from Tasha. Her fingers pressed into cleft between the Kislevite’s inner thighs right upon her pussy. Apparently at some point a section of metal had been punched out over the woman’s crotch.

The wizard’s fingers were getting warmer, tighter and feeling slightly damp. She looked at the Tasha’s face and realised her hand was cupping one of those steel covered breasts. Glancing at the straining mithril covered warrior between her legs she mused that she had dreams quite like this.

****

Clarisia opened the door, sweeping the room with her lantern before beckoning the warrior to come.

Gianna entered with the shiny metal plated Tasha on her shoulder as easily as if she were moving a carpet. Her shield casually strapped across her back.

The wizard looked on; her head fell to one side as she appreciated the view. She had been having trouble with carrying just the old dwarven axe but this mighty silverplated warrior didn’t seem to be having much effort carrying their large friend in her metal coating. She once again felt a stirring in her loins.

Tasha was placed on the stone table. At the other side of the small room.

Clarisia propped the axe and her staff against the wall and the lantern on a stool then skipped over to Gianna who was stretching near their boxed-up ally.

Clarisia went up on the tip toes of her white leather high heeled boots and kissed the mithril myrmidons metal lips while clutching, her surprisingly narrow, armoured waist.

“Go stand guard while I get her out.” She said coyly, still clutching those metal hips. 

Gianna gently removed the Reiklanders slender hands from her waist and supported them in her cupped gauntlets. “Yes. My lady.” Her voice was powerful but with that lyrical Tilean lilt. She stepped backwards and bowed before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Clarisia backed against the stone table biting her lip. Before looking over her shoulder at the metal sarcophagus with a devilish grin.

She ran her hands over the encased woman’s curves from her smoothed caricatured metal face, down that tight slender neck. Past the constricted shoulders, those big beautiful breasts, she lingered there too long. Down that tight torso, in her mind she was running her fingers over those mighty abs but they weren’t visible through the leather jack and the metal. With both hands she held that solid surprisingly narrow waist, past a studded seem, it looked like there plate was in two parts.

The wizard’s fingertips played around that woman’s abdomen, the lines that lead to her open crotch, down to those powerful, tightly covered thighs. She finished her exploration down past the knees, those beautiful calves, to the booted feet that were held tightly outstretched. 

She reached into her bag and retrieved the Vala Maraz, holding it with reverence.

Carefully she pushed the gromril phallus through the cut out in the metal between the trapped woman’s thighs and it pressed closely against her sex.

It roared to life in her hands.

Even though she had experienced it before, it kind of surprised Clarisia. It definitely surprised Tasha. The Kislevite’s squeals were audible through the metal coating. There was a high-pitched whine as it buzzed against the metal coatings and it almost seemed to be crawling its way deeper inside with only a slight pressure.

Tasha’s stifled bellows reached a peak and the wizard felt that she had already reached a climax.

Clarisia pulled on the wide base of Vela Maraz. It didn’t budge.

The rune incrusted spur was locked under the top opening of the metal encasement and the ridges were locked against the lower opening. Pulling with all her might only changeed Tasha’s gagged sounds to ones of intense pain.

Looking worried the wizard changed tack and pushed with all of her meagre strength tipping the metal sarcophagus from listing on the left side of the locking seam to the right side. She kept pushing using the momentum to push the metal woman onto her side. She needed to get the woman out of this metal sheath while she was still sane.

The rolled metal seam that led down the entire length of the woman’s back was pierced with studs from one side through holes on the other side spaced about 2 inches apart and at the two extremities large reinforced holes were present where it had been attached to the roof mounts.

However, the main issue was two thick bent metal plates that were over the seam holding it together, each had arched cut outs on one site to fit the studs through the coupling. One down the legs from the ankles to the ass and the other on the back from the head to the small of the back. Each was hooked at one end around an enlarged stud and locked into a hole at the other by a padlock.

Clarisia marvelled at how the machinery had assembled all this, but not for long, she had to get her friend free. She quickly began to intone magical energies into spell that would allow her to twist that lock off but dwarf made padlocks had some material in them that made them resistant to magic, and that extended to the locking bar.

“Scheisse!” The wizard swore as the sparkling focused Chamon she had gathered was allowed to drift back into the winds of magic.

She pulled out some tools and began picking the lock on the girl’s legs manually. Not entirely mundanely though. She pulled a small key blank and began intoning another spell, and with a little probing with small tools, literally moulding a new key for the lock.

The hobbits, and probably the dwarf, would almost certainly be able to pick even a decent dwarf lock in quicker time. But they were not here and finding them would be far more than the difference, and terribly embarrassing.

After some trial and error, the wizard put the new key in the lock, twisted it and finally it clicked open. She quickly twisted the shackle and unhooked it from the hole then pulled the toothed locking bar away and unhitched from the end.

With the lock released the rolled metal edges came apart releasing some of the pressure.

Clarisia pushed against ends of both side of the metal leg binder. She needed to be able to get it down past the woman’s hips but wasn’t strong enough to pull it wide enough to clear enough studs around the waist joint for it to come free.

She looked up at the Kislevites metal covered face, a hand on her encased belly. The trapped stevedore was reduced to a low squeaking layered with the sounds of sobbing.

Standing upright the wizard started to chant, concentrating the winds of magic into the metal leg bindings.

This was far more serious a spell that what was required to form a tiny key. Despite the distractions the wizard had to hold it together or risk herself, risk them both.

The sparkling gold Chamon energy seemed to form and Clarisia pushed it into the metal covering with her hands.

She pushed at the opening and it bent like leather allowing her to pull it over the obstructing studs around the waist and down past the woman’s thighs. Vala Maraz clattered off the table and onto the floor.

Normally Clarisia would be worried about such an ancient artifact but it was made of Gromril. Legends tell of it being able to fuck a mountain in half, so her main concern was tall eastern friend.

Clarisia pushed the offending metal leg bindings off the woman and onto the floor with a clang.

Tasha curled her legs up under her, the sobbing could be heard through the metal. She must have been forced to cum innumerable times by that runic weapon.

The wizard cooed at the woman massaging her muscular thighs and buttocks under those old linen trousers.

Looking to the dim floor Clarisia could see the blue metal of the offending Vala Maraz. She licked her rosy lips. Much as she didn’t want it to play out like this, her trapped friend had been turning her on the entire time.

She left the sobbing servant and walked over to the rune device. She stooped to pick it up, it was still slightly damp even though it had not been inside the girl.

The wizard subconsciously licked her lips, reached under her robe with one hand. Pulling down her petticoats and bloomers, with the other the put that Gromril phallus under the hem of her robe.

****

“Gianna!” Came the call from behind the stone door.

The Silver soldier burst through door sword drawn, despite there being no hint of danger.

Tasha was propped up against the table. Her legs were free but the top of her body was still completely encased in steel. The wizard was standing by the table with her gear and the axe hastily strapped to her back holding a chain that led to the back of the Kislevite’s head. To one of the suspension attachments.

“I’ve run out of key blanks and I can’t get the top half off. We need to take her back to Berwi or the Halflings. Take the bottom bit and I’ll lead Tasha.”

Gianna took in the scene, she wasn’t sure if that was the whole truth, based on what she had heard. But ever the good servant she said emotionlessly. “Yes. My lady.”

She sheathed her longsword, picked up the hollow steel leg sheath and walked out of the room.

Clarisia pulled on the chain hand over hand forcing the Kiselevite to pull away from the bench and approach the wizard, who tried to tell her. “Tasha, we just need to take you back to the halflings. They’ll get you out.”

Hearing that she would need to go back into those potentially rat-infested corridors all trussed up ready to be captured. Even if the rats didn’t get her the others would see her at her most vulnerable, most embarred. She wasn’t sure what was worse and began to sob again.

****

Tasha walked in to Clarisia’s temporary study. It had more torches and candles than the entire rest of their stable hideout put together. Clarisia turned as she entered, stood with an excited look on her face. She wasn’t wearing her golden half mask which should have been a give-away. She tottered towards her with a click clack of those high heels.

The Kislevite subconsciously covered her crotch with her hands as the wizard threw her skinny arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“Tasha, Tasha.” The wizard said, smiling, grasping her hands and pulling her further into the room. “Now feel free to say to no.”

Tasha was instinctually feeling like she should already say no but waited too long before Clarisia started talking again.

“I know it’s a big ask, but we aren’t going to be able to take it with us. So… I’ve been studying that trap you were in.”

The metal shell was lying face down on the stone table in the room and Tasha began to worry even more.

“So, it’d really help if I could get a drawing of you in it.” The wizard gestured to a stool with a pile of papers on it.

“Could you do me a favour and just climb back into it so I can do some drawing, maybe an experiment… a couple more drawings… I’ll make it worth your while.” She licked her lips coyly.

Tasha owed the wizard a lot. She was on the run and out of work when the Noble wizard took her on to do manual labour. This duke’s daughter should not have given her two words and Tasha had always treated her with a level of respect. So, it was difficult to turn her down but obviously...

“Clarisia, I’m still hurting from the last time you made it worth my while.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. Just the once this time, you know you want to. I’ll be gentle. It’ll help my research so much though. A metal moulding trap like this is of great value to my whole College.” She looked on expectantly.

Even given her last torturous experience the beautiful nobles face, that pale skin, those rosy lips, those emerald green eyes, that flowing strawberry gold hair, it made it extremely difficult to say no.

Too difficult apparently.

“Ok princess. I’ll do it. Please be gentle.”

“Of course.” The wizard seemed elated as she pulled the warrior by the fingers towards the sarcophagus.

Tasha started to raise one leg to climb up but was stopped by Clarisia clearing her throat.

“You know it wouldn’t be so tight if you took your clothes off.”

The Kislevite just stared at her. Realising she was both not joking and not going to back down the stevedore rolled her eyes and started to undress. She started with her leather jack and was quickly standing in her underwear.

She made one movement and was met by another throat clearing.

“Why don’t you lose the pants and vest.”

Her mouth open, Tasha just stared at the noble Reiklander, looking for any sign of her joking or being open to being dissuaded. None was to be found, so the Kislevite pulled her underwear off dropping it on the same pile on the stool as her other clothes. She stood naked in front of the wizard, anxiously covering her breasts and vagina with her arms. Not that the full roundness of her beautiful breasts wasn’t perfectly visible her strong arms only covering the nipples. She turned and clambered into the metal shell. Clarisia stooped over to get a good look at the tall woman’s vagina and perfectly bouncy ass.

Tasha lay down in the cold metal shell, inhaling sharply as the cold steel touched her naked skin. Her nipples, her belly, her thighs especially. She wriggled, putting her arms behind her back ready for them to be clamped tightly.

The wizard walked up slowly, taking her time to appreciate the view. She stroked the woman’s thighs and buttocks with her fingertips. Finally, the Reiklander bent down, brushing the hair behind her ear and kissed Tasha’s gorgeous butt cheek before standing up and beginning to focus the winds of magic.

Pushing the magic power into the metal she closed the sarcophagus shut pulling the metal locking bars on to the raised seam. Checking that she had the two remade keys in her pouch she added the padlocks.

Feeling like she was missing out The wizard pulled her short, hooded robe over her head and dumped it on the floor.

Walking back to her stool she picked up her charcoal and pad of paper and began to start sketching the metal woman’s form and the mechanical details.

****

Several sketches from different angles later the wizard put her pad and pencil down and approached the enclosed woman who was lying on her side. She focused the golden magic again this time pushing it into the specific parts of the metal sheath. Moulding it so as to closely meet with Tasha’s alluring naked form.

Gently pushing metal around her feet till she could see her toes and heel rather than the general form of her boots. She pressed it between her legs making them more defined. Moulded it more closely to her naked ass cheeks and waist, while trying not to make it any tighter than already uncomfortably was. On the torso she had a lot to do, pushing it onto her back she sculpted the metal around the woman’s torso, her tight abdominal muscles, round her ample chest. She smoothed the metal into every recess, every tight musculature she could find. Moving onto the face Clarisia clambered onto the table straddling the body. She lovingly, carefully focused the magic into making the metal facemask more closely resemble her friends real face. She spent far longer on it than she needed too at all.

Getting off the metal woman she stepped backwards and admired her handwork. How closely she got it to her friends form.

It really turned her on.

She went to her bag and picked up Vala Maraz again. Advancing on the trapped woman she licked the Gromril phallus. Then she pushed it into the woman open, dripping vagina.

Tasha squealed and rocked in her prison. The wizard straddled her friend again pressing the vibrating monster against her welcoming clit.

This time at least, Clarisia did let her off, and free, after one orgasm, each.


End file.
